FAMILLE
by lysaleelee
Summary: Parce que chaque famille a ses secrets, et qu'ils nous conduisent parfois sur des chemins inconnus... ma première Fanfic à chapitres!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Bones et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs et de la Fox. J'écris parce que cela me plait et non pour des raisons commerciales.  
**Saison :** l'histoire se situe vaguement fin de la saison 2 début de la saison 3, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas la situer dans le temps.  
**Spoiler **: aucun, enfin normalement.  
**Genre **: fiction romantico-policière (Je ne sais pas si ça existe, mais bon, ma foi,…..)  
**Rating **: K+

_**CHAPITRE I**_

****  
Les lumières oranges et bleues des gyrophares éclairaient la nuit et donnaient d'étranges ombres aux arbres des alentours.  
Le bruit d'une sirène hurlante se fit de plus en plus insistant, et s'arrêta brusquement, couvert pas le crissement de pneus sur l'asphalte.  
Des portières claquèrent et deux silhouettes se dirigèrent vers l'endroit matérialisé par un ruban jaune, dont l'accès semblait impossible, à moins de posséder les accréditations nécessaires.

-« Puisque je vous dis que non, je ne voulais pas vous empêcher d'aller travailler sur ce charnier…  
- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de débarquer comme un sauvage sur la passerelle d'embarquement, une annonce aurait suffit !  
- J'ai essayé de vous joindre, mais sans succès… Je suppose que mon numéro doit être sur votre liste noire… ensuite votre téléphone était éteint. Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix…  
- Une liste noire ? Qu'allez-vous encore imaginer ? Bon puisque vous n'avez fait que bougonner depuis l'aéroport, maintenant que nous sommes sur place, pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? »

Le regard de Brennan en disait long sur son état d'agacement mais aussi d'amusement.  
Bien sûr, un contrat tacite liait l'Institut Jefferson au FBI, mais pour elle, les questions de financement restaient des données bassement matérielles, et Hodgins aurait sûrement ajouté que c'était un moyen de les avoir sous leur coupe et de les rendre corvéables à merci.

Booth regardait à peine sa partenaire, elle semblait si courroucée…Et en plus, il faisait attention à ne pas salir son nouveau costume… 800 $... quelle idée ! Mais il fallait bien l'étrenner un jour…. Sauf qu'il avait mal choisi le jour…. Réunion tendue dans le bureau de Cullen, qui lui avait suggéré des prendre quelques jours de congé, Parker malade à l'école et Rébecca qui ne pouvait pas passer le récupérer, et qui avait eu en plus la bonne idée d'arriver en retard pour le reprendre….Ce coup de fil qui lui annonçait ce nouveau dossier… S'il avait su pour une fois il aurait écouté son supérieur et pris quelques jours. Il avait bien quelques menus travaux à faire chez lui, ça l'aurait détendu. Et ensuite, ces multiples appels à sa partenaire, qui ne daignait pas répondre….

Il avait fini par appeler Angela.

_-« Angela ? C'est Booth…  
- Ah, le FBI… Que me vaut cet honneur ?  
- Je cherche à joindre Bones, mais elle ne décroche pas.  
- Je me disais aussi, ça n'était pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles… Bones est à l'aéroport.  
- Aéroport ?  
- Oui, le lieu où décollent et atterrissent ces choses qu'on appelle des avions…  
- Oui je connais Angela  
- Apparemment Certains ont oublié que Tempérance devait se rendre au Congo pour identifier des victimes de la Guerre Civile…  
- Ah ? C'était aujourd'hui ? Elle m'en avait parlé mais…  
- Mais vous étiez troublé par son charme, sa beauté et son sourire…  
- Angela vous vous emballez là ! Son vol décolle à quelle heure ?  
- Attendez …. Dans…… ¾ d'heure  
- Je vous laisse je dois absolument la récupérer, j'ai besoin d'elle sur ce dossier. »_

-« Booth ? Je vous parle… Quelle est l'histoire ?  
- Pardon ? Ah oui… deux promeneurs, en fait deux jeunes qui se sont éloignés de leur groupe sont « tombés » sur un tas de vers et de mouches… d'où émergeaient des os…  
- Ca c'est mon domaine les os… le premier corps est dans quel état ?  
- Voyez vous-même… »

Bones se pencha et à la lueur de sa lampe torche examina rapidement les corps.

-« Là, on a un vrai souci…  
- je n'aime pas quand vous dites ça… »

Bones leva la tête et regarda la mine déconfite de sa partenaire, qui grimaçait…

-« Oui là, … Regardez, ce n'est pas un squelette, mais deux… et en plus, ils sont attachés l'un à l'autre ! »

Elle désigna la fine corde, semblable à celle utilisée par les alpinistes et les adeptes de l'escalade.

-« Ce qui nous fait trois corps… Eh bien Bones, vous l'avez votre charnier… »

L'anthropologue continua ses recherches, mais l'obscurité était si dense qu'elle décida rapidement d'y mettre un terme.  
Se relevant, elle apostropha son partenaire :

-« Bon faites emballer les corps, pareil pour les prélèvements et vous m'envoyez tout ça à l'Institut Jefferson.  
- Dites-moi, vous êtes très autoritaire ce soir  
- Oui … Au cas où vous auriez oublié, j'avais un avion à prendre, je veux me rendre là bas le plus rapidement… et en réglant cette affaire au plus vite je pourrais le faire.  
- Si vous me disiez franchement que vous ne voulez plus travailler avec moi ? Cela serait plus facile, et j'en chercherai une autre…  
- Ce que vous êtes nombriliste !!!! et bien allez-y remplacez-moi… de toutes façons….  
- De toutes façons ? …  
- Rien. Je retourne à l'Institut. Puisque vous m'avez littéralement enlevée à l'aéroport, je crois que vous pouvez bien me déposer là-bas.  
- Bones, je…. »

Brennan jeta à Booth un regard d'une telle noirceur qu'il préféra ne pas insister. Dans ce genre de situation, et surtout avec la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, le repli est la meilleure stratégie. Mais cette fois elle semblait vraiment en colère. Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'elle était aussi capable d'une fureur sans nom quand il s'agissait de défendre ses convictions profondes, mais qu'elle pouvait aussi être d'une froideur extrême quand elle était REELLEMENT en colère.

Il s'avait aussi qu'au fil des années, elle s'était adoucie, d'autres auraient dit qu'elle était devenue… humaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Bones et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs et de la Fox. J'écris parce que cela me plait et non pour des raisons commerciales.  
**Saison :** l'histoire se situe vaguement fin de la saison 2 début de la saison 3, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas la situer dans le temps.  
**Spoiler **: aucun, enfin normalement.  
**Genre **: fiction romantico-policière (Je ne sais pas si ça existe, mais bon, ma foi,…..)  
**Rating **: K+

**CHAPITRE II**  
Mais cette fois au fond de lui il savait… il savait qu'il aurait beau sortir les rames et pagayer comme un fou envisager la traversée de tous les océans de la planète sans escale et sans assistance, il semblait exclu qu'elle se calme.

Bien sûr, leurs joutes verbales, leurs crises (que certain(e)s s'ingéniaient à appeler des crises de jalousie… Allons bon, où allaient-ils pêcher ça ?), leurs échanges verbaux, mais aussi non verbaux faisaient partie intégrante de leur relation. Mais là, il avait le désagréable sentiment de l'avoir perdue.

Pourtant il avait vérifié (il était agent spécial au FBI, il fallait bien que ça serve !) elle devait partir seule au Congo, et a priori n'avait eu que des rapports professionnels avec son contact sur place.

Et cette impression qu'elle lui échappait lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer…  
Toutes ces années de travail ensemble ces missions loin de la Capitale, ces confidences aux moments les plus improbables, il savait qu'ils avaient construit quelque chose de solide.

Il lui arrivait d'imaginer que leur relation prenait une autre direction, plus intime. Et il avait cru jusque là que Bones ressentait la même chose… Mais là, une douche froide aurait eu un moindre effet…

Et là, tandis qu'ils rentraient vers Washington, le silence lui pesait…

-« Bones, je…  
- J'ai un nom de famille, un prénom, choisissez l'un ou l'autre, mais cessez une fois pour toutes de m'appeler Bones…  
- Mais c'est **VOTRE** surnom !  
- Non, c'est le votre, c'est vous qui me l'avez donné….Si vous croyez que cela vous donne des droits sur moi…  
- Docteur Brennan, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait rater votre avion, mais vous êtes ma partenaire, et j'ai besoin de vous sur ce dossier.  
- Docteur Brennan ?? Vous devenez obséquieux … Booth, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, je ne vous en veux pas. L'univers ne tourne pas autour de vous, cessez cette crise d'égocentrisme mais j'avais besoin d'aller au Congo. Ou ailleurs. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'ici… »

Booth se tourna vers sa passagère et surprit son regard noyé de larmes et perdu dans le vide. Il la sentait désemparée, mais il était surpris qu'elle montre là et de cette manière ses sentiments, il ne savait plus que faire.

-« Tempérance ? Ça va ? Si vous me disiez ce qui se passe ? La psychologie féminine n'a jamais été ma spécialité.  
- Rien, il n'y a rien…

Elle était incapable d'empêcher ses larmes de couler et de briller sur ses joues.

-« Je ne peux pas. Je ne VEUX pas en parler…. Contentez-vous de me ramener à l'Institut, mais ne me posez pas de questions. Pas pour l'instant. »

Elle se pencha en avant, alluma la radio pour couper court à toute conversation, puis se retourna vers la vitre, se plongeant dans l'observation de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Bones et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs et de la Fox. J'écris parce que cela me plait et non pour des raisons commerciales.  
**Saison :** l'histoire se situe vaguement fin de la saison 2 début de la saison 3, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas la situer dans le temps.  
**Spoiler **: aucun, enfin normalement.  
**Genre **: fiction romantico-policière (Je ne sais pas si ça existe, mais bon, ma foi,…..)  
**Rating **: K+

_Merci d'avoir posté des commentaires! je sais que le dernier chapitre était court, en voici donc un autre (désolée, il n'est pas beaucoup plus long!!) . Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

**CHAPITRE III**  
Les corps reposaient sur les tables d'examen. Des techniciens évoluaient autour, fourmilière intense et silencieuse.

-« Angela ? Tu es là ?  
- Oui, Brennan, je suis venue dès que tu m'as appelée…  
- Je vais te donner beaucoup de travail…  
- Pas de soucis  
- Viens avec moi tu pourras prendre des clichés et commencer à extrapoler pour rendre des visages à ces personnes. »

Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la plate-forme.

- « Premier corps. Femme, je dirais… 15 ans… La radio indique qu'elle n'a aucune fractures récentes…. Ah !!! L'examen des os montre qu'un coup violent lui a été porté au niveau du cou, cela a même laissé des traces sur les vertèbres cervicales.  
- Second corps… Homme la vingtaine, la tête est partiellement détachée du corps et présente un enfoncement caractéristique d'un coup porté avec un objet contondant. Les vertèbres montrent des traces de cisaillement … Zach, tu feras des examens poussés pour me dire ce qui a pu causer ces stries.  
- Pas de problèmes docteur Brennan… je peux disposer des vertèbres ?  
- Oui vas-y Zach…  
- troisième corps… Femme, 45-50 ans, morte depuis environ 2 à 3 mois, … Hodgins, tu pourrais me dater ça plus précisément ?  
- Bien sûr, deux ou trois larves, quelques insectes bien nourris, une belle collection de scarabées nécrophages devraient m'aider dans ma tâche….  
- Et bien je te les confie…. Amuses-toi bien. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'examen des corps, Booth se permit d'intervenir :

-« Bo…. Brennan, les deux premiers corps… vous ne m'avez pas dit depuis quand ils étaient …. Enfin vous savez.  
- Vu l'état de leurs vêtements et la propreté des squelettes… Je dirais cinq bonnes d'années. Adressez-vous à Angela, elle travaille déjà sur la reconstitution. »

Sur ces mots elle se repencha sur la table.  
Booth comprit que l'entretien était terminé. Si elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était très bien imité.  
Elle était si froide, si….. Professionnelle… il en était retourné. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Si au moins elle lui disait ce qui la tourmente, comme peuvent le faire deux partenaires ? Mais non, elle se réfugiait dans le travail, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et dans ce studieux silence il percevait sa détresse.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il la regarda s'activer et diriger son équipe. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit exclu et ne chercha pas à rompre l'harmonie ambiante. Il tourna les talons et quitta les lieux sans un mot. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas le regard azuréen de sa partenaire posé sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu derrière les différentes parois vitrées.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **: Bones et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs et de la Fox. J'écris parce que cela me plait et non pour des raisons commerciales.  
**Saison :** l'histoire se situe vaguement fin de la saison 2 début de la saison 3, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas la situer dans le temps.  
**Spoiler **: aucun, enfin normalement.  
**Genre **: fiction romantico-policière (Je ne sais pas si ça existe, mais bon, ma foi,…..)  
**Rating **: K+

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire les précédents chapitres, de rédiger un commentaire et merci à celles qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte....._

**CHAPITRE IV**

Angela revenait avec son carnet de croquis. Ce dernier avait les pages noircies par plusieurs esquisses.

-« Ce qui est certain, c'est que ces personnes ont un air de famille. Les deux premiers, vu les marqueurs, sont même frère et sœur. J'ai lancé le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Le troisième corps présente lui aussi des similitudes avec les deux autres, mais de manière plus subtiles.  
- Tu veux dire que ces trois personnes ont un lien de parenté ?  
- Oui.  
- Je vais étayer ça par une analyse ADN, au moins on sera fixés.  
- Dis-moi ma chérie…, tout va bien ??  
- Hon hon….  
- Ce n'est pas une réponse. Tu as un problème avec Booth ?  
- Non. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Juste que d'habitude, vous vous affrontez dans des joutes verbales dignes d'un débat politique. Et là, c'est juste si tu ne nies pas son existence, comme s'il était devenu totalement transparent. Il est bouleversé par ça. Ce garçon tient à toi Brennan, ne le perds pas bêtement.  
- Angela, crois-tu sérieusement que ce soit le lieu et le moment d'aborder ce genre de sujet ?  
Quant à dire que Booth est bouleversé, je trouve que tu exagères. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire qui puisse provoquer chez lui une telle réaction, c'est inconcevable d'un point de vue empirique.  
- C'est pourtant le cas ma chérie. Il arrive fréquemment qu'à travailler tous les jours ou presque avec une personne on développe une empathie profonde. Vous vous êtes attachés l'un à l'autre. Vous en êtes quasiment devenus fusionnels, anticipant la moindre réaction. D'habitude, j'ai même l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose quand vous êtes ensemble…  
- Arrête Angie…. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible.  
- Nier les choses ne les empêche pas tu sais. Un jour ou l'autre, il va te falloir admettre l'évidence… J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, et je te vois souffrir… je me sens inutile…  
- Tu es ma meilleure amie, si j'avais quelque chose qui me pesait, tu peux être certaine que je t'en parlerai… Je suis juste fatiguée, cela fait 4 mois que je n'ai pas pris une seule journée de repos. Le cap de la trentaine rend les phases de récupération beaucoup plus longues.  
- Et bien prends des vacances…  
- C'était justement mon intention en allant au Congo…  
- Tu ne partais pas en vacances, tu y allais pour **TRA-VAIL-LER **!!!!  
- Oui, mais loin d'ici. Arrêtons cette discussion s'il te plait et concentrons- nous sur le travail. »

Angela restait dubitative face aux arguments de son amie. Il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle l'aide…

-« J'ai un résultat… La jeune fille s'appelle Kereen Allen et son frère Isaiah. Ils ont disparu il y a 5 ans en rentrant du Lycée. Ils habitaient dans une petite ville à côté de Baltimore. Les parents se sont séparés peu après, le père est parti s'installer près de Charleston en Virginie Occidentale, la mère a conservé la maison familiale. Les voisins ont raconté qu'elle a continué à organiser des fêtes aux dates anniversaires de ses enfants, mais il y a quelques mois, ils ont trouvés la maison vidée et une pancarte « à vendre » plantée dans le jardin. »  
Le père est ensuite revenu il y a quelques mois pour finaliser la transaction financière mais depuis il a disparu dans la nature.  
- Peux-tu appeler Booth pour lui communiquer le résultat ?  
- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même ?  
- J'ai mes raisons. Il faut savoir prendre ses distances avec les gens quand tu deviens trop proche d'eux…  
- Prendre tes distances avec les gens dont tu es proche ? prendre tes distances avec Booth ? Comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain ? Tu ne veux toujours pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Tu es devenue experte en phrases sibyllines….  
- Non toujours pas. Je file, il faut que je commence à rédiger mon rapport et mon éditeur n'arrête pas d'appeler… »

Angela la regarda s'éloigner dans l'allée. Son amie semblait lutter contre des sentiments contradictoires depuis plusieurs jours et elle n'arrivait pas à l'aider. Elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Tempérance avait tant d'amour à offrir, si seulement elle arrivait à l'accepter…  
Elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour appeler Booth.

-« Booth.  
- Oui, c'est Angela, j'ai quelques éléments qui pourraient vous servir.  
- Allez-y je vous écoute. »

Elle lui transmit ce qu'elle avait obtenu, sans omettre de lui communiquer son point de vue.

-« euh… Booth…. ?  
- Oui Angela ?  
- Dites-moi…. Tout va bien avec Brennan ?  
- Et bien…. Oui….. Pourquoi,  
- Disons que j'ai remarqué depuis plusieurs jours qu'il y avait comme de la distance entre vous…. Je me demande donc s'il s'est passé quelque chose récemment qui a pu conduire à ça.  
- Non justement, rien à ma connaissance… J'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à me fuir, et je ne comprends pas son attitude….  
- Je crois plutôt qu'elle cherche à fuir sa vie actuelle…  
- Mais l'anthropologie médico-légale est toute sa vie. Hormis ses romans, où elle parle de son travail d'ailleurs…. Je n'arrive pas me situer dans tout ça... Je pensais qu'on était partenaires et même amis vu les épreuves que nous avons traversé ensemble.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… Je crois qu'être proche de quelqu'un surtout du sexe opposé est quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. Il faut savoir être patient, et je pense que vous pouvez y arriver, ça fait partie de votre formation à Quantico non ???  
- Oui je le sais, mais je ne…  
- N'essayez pas de comprendre, ne vous offusquez pas de son attitude. Je sais qu'un jour nous aurons, vous aurez l'explication de tout ça….. Seule la patience fera tomber les dernières barrières. »

Booth resta longtemps silencieux… Se ressaisissant, il dit :  
-« Bon pour l'enquête… Nous savons désormais qui les deux victimes sous forme de squelette étaient frère et sœur… Et pour le corps en décomposition ?  
- Les premières investigations pencheraient pour la mère des deux premiers. Les analyses ADN sont en cours, on devrait avoir les résultats dans peu de temps. Je vous tiendrais au courant.  
- Merci Angela.  
- De rien Booth.  
- Non Angela, je ne parlais pas de l'enquête… Je parlais de Bones…Qui d'ailleurs ne veut plus que je l'appelle ainsi…  
- Ah ? Ça recommence ? Elle ne va vraiment pas bien alors… Je pensais que depuis le temps… C'est une passade… Vous la connaissez elle fait sans doute ça pour vous taquiner.  
- Non, et là elle n'avait franchement pas l'air de plaisanter.  
- Booth, ce surnom que vous lui avez donné avait commencé à fêler son armure…. Vous seul pouvez l'employer, et soit dit en passant, vous en faites des jaloux… Continuez à l'appeler Bones, se sera votre manière de vous montrer présent à ses côtés et de la soutenir. Tant qu'elle réagira, vous saurez qu'elle ne vous en veut pas réellement…  
- Je vais y penser. En attendant, je vais essayer de retrouver le père. S'il est encore en vie, il aura certainement beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre…. »

Pendant ce temps, Brennan séchait complètement sur la rédaction de son rapport…. Elle avait eu son éditeur auparavant, et lui avait fait miroiter des délais pour la transmission de son prochain roman. Délais qu'elle se savait déjà incapable de respecter.  
Pensive, elle dessinait des arabesques sur une feuille volante… Son esprit partait loin, très loin, jusqu'à ce jour où…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: Bones et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs et de la Fox. J'écris parce que cela me plait et non pour des raisons commerciales.  
**Saison :** l'histoire se situe vaguement fin de la saison 2 début de la saison 3, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas la situer dans le temps.  
**Spoiler **: aucun, enfin normalement.  
**Genre **: fiction romantico-policière (Je ne sais pas si ça existe, mais bon, ma foi,…..)  
**Rating **: K+

_**Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews et les mises en alerte... et sans plus attendre une première réponse à vos questions...**_

**CHAPITRE V**

_Il faisait beau ce jour là. Tempérance était heureuse. Enfin, heureuse… Elle pouvait dire qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle évoluait dans un univers qu'elle maitrisait, sans mauvaises surprises. Elle était entourée d'amis, qui formaient pour elle sa véritable famille, celle du cœur. Il y avait aussi ses livres qui se vendaient plutôt bien, son éditeur était aux anges et la couvrait de cadeaux insolites. Et puis il y avait Booth…_

Ils avaient décidé de prendre une après midi sabbatique. Les derniers dossiers avaient été particulièrement ardus : individus retors, corps très dégradés… Les affaires s'étaient succédées sans relâche, et ils avaient maintenant besoin de prendre un bon bol d'air. Ils décidèrent de se rendre loin de leurs lieux de travail respectifs, à l'Arboretum National.

Ils avaient récupéré Parker à l'école. Celui-ci courait devant eux dans les allées. Il semblait adorer cette escapade totalement imprévue.  
Booth regardait son fils s'éloigner au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes, puis revenir vers eux pour demander des explications. Puis il repartait en courant, suivant un invisible papillon ou attiré par je-ne-sais quelle plante inconnue.

Brennan et Booth cheminaient lentement. Ils restaient tous deux silencieux, profitant de la paix qui se dégageait des lieux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à part le bruissement des feuilles, le piaillement feutré des oiseaux, et au loin le vague murmure d'enfants qui jouaient.  
Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir non loin d'une aire de jeux. Parker se rua sur le toboggan, non sans avoir supplié son père de l'accompagner. Booth lui promit de le rejoindre rapidement.  
Le temps s'écoulait trop vite, Brennan en prit subitement conscience en regardant Parker se mêler aux autres enfants.  
Ils se taisaient toujours, restant assis côte à côte. Parker revint vers eux, et réclama à boire.  
-« Papa, j'ai soif !  
- Je n'ai rien pris… Je vais aller chercher des boissons au marchand de glaces. Pendant ce temps, tu restes ici avec le docteur Brennan…  
- oui papa, j'aime bien le docteur Bones… »

Tempérance sourit, amusée et émue de l'attitude de l'enfant. Elle regardait son partenaire se frayer un chemin vers le petit stand en marge de l'aire de jeux. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et regarda le soleil filtrer à travers les feuilles. Elle interrompit sa rêverie quand on la tira par la manche.

-« Dites docteur Bones…  
- Oui Parker ?  
- Vous l'aimez bien mon papa ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, j'aime travailler avec lui.  
- Docteur Bones, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?  
- Tu peux demander Parker, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'aider.  
- Oh ! Si ! Je crois que vous pouvez…. C'est pour mon papa…. Il vous aime bien, et moi aussi… Et comme ma maman, elle a un autre amoureux, vous voulez pas devenir l'amoureuse de mon papa ? Et aussi ma deuxième maman ??? »

Bones resta bouche bée devant l'aplomb de l'enfant.

- « Docteur Bones ? Pourquoi vous parlez pas ? Vous voulez pas ?  
- Tu sais Parker, ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ces choses-là, enfin, pas toute seule. Ton papa doit être d'accord…  
- Mais mon papa, il est d'accord, je le sais…  
- Tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses pour un garçon de ton âge… »

Elle regardait l'enfant en souriant, sentant qu'il désirait vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui demander... elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Booth revint avec les boissons.

-« Tiens Champion, un jus de fruits…  
- Merci papa… »

Il avala sa boisson à une vitesse ahurissante, et retourna jouer.  
Booth le regarda un instant, puis se tourna vers sa partenaire… Il la trouvait soudain très songeuse…

-« Tout va bien Bones ? Parker a été sage au moins ?  
- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un enfant adorable.  
- Vous semblez complètement ailleurs.  
- Non, non, ça va… Je me laisse juste porter par la douceur de cette journée. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Parker revienne vers eux, épuisé et ravi par cet après midi au grand air.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer, en faisant un détour par le « Royal Diner ». La journée s'acheva dans de grands éclats de rire.

Ils Déposèrent Parker chez sa mère. Il dormait déjà quand son père se stationna devant la porte. Avec précaution, celui-ci le prit dans les bras pour le remettre à sa mère…

-« Je vous aime bien Docteur Bones…  
- Moi aussi Parker, moi aussi… »

La chose faite, Booth raccompagna Bones chez elle.

-« Mon fils vous aime beaucoup…  
- Oui, j'ai remarqué. C'est un enfant très sociable et très intelligent… très sensible aussi. Sur ces points, il ressemble beaucoup à son père…  
- Ah bon ? Et moi qui espérais qu'il devienne un grand sportif, comme moi… »

Bones sourit à cette remarque… Les pères sont tous pareils. Ils rêvent que leur progéniture masculine atteigne l'élite sportive…

Bones aurait voulu que cette journée ne finisse jamais….  
Elle descendit de voiture et salua son partenaire

-« Merci pour la sortie, Booth.  
- De rien, vous en aviez autant besoin que moi.  
- Il faudra recommencer dès que nous en aurons l'occasion  
- Comptez sur moi pour vous le rappeler ! Au-revoir Bones, à demain  
- Oui, à demain… »

Elle regarda le véhicule s'éloigner dans la nuit puis rejoint son appartement.  
Débarrassée de ses chaussures, elle revêtit une tenue plus confortable, et s'installa dans le canapé, une boisson chaude dans les mains  
Elle repensait aux propos de Parker…. Elle trouvait la chose totalement incongrue. Bien sûr qu'elle était proche de Booth et de son fils, mais de là à rentrer dans leur famille…  
Elle secoua la tête… La famille, ça n'était pas pour elle… Elle songea à ce qu'il restait de la sienne…Elle se sentait mal d'un coup… La demande de Parker avait mis en évidence sa propre solitude, et au fond était-elle prête à abandonner son indépendance pour partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un ???  
Elle partit se coucher, mais tourna sans cesse entre ses draps, incapable de trouver le sommeil. De nombreuses questions envahissaient son cerveau, la principale étant comment Parker avait-il pu imaginer qu'il pouvait y avoir plus qu'une relation professionnelle entre elle et son père.

_Elle ne réussit pas à se reposer. L'aube pointait déjà entre les persiennes quand elle décida de se lever. Une décision, elle en avait pris une : elle devait partir de Washington pour réfléchir, et le plus tôt serait le mieux._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **: Bones et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs et de la Fox. J'écris parce que cela me plait et non pour des raisons commerciales.  
**Saison :** l'histoire se situe vaguement fin de la saison 2 début de la saison 3, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas la situer dans le temps.  
**Spoiler **: aucun, enfin normalement.  
**Genre **: fiction romantico-policière (Je ne sais pas si ça existe, mais bon, ma foi,…..)  
**Rating **: K+

**CHAPITRE VI**

Booth s'activait devant son ordinateur. Il avait épluché tous les fichiers mis à sa disposition pour retrouver Joseph Allen, 47 ans…  
Celui-ci semblait avoir disparu corps et biens de la circulation, depuis deux bons mois. La dernière transaction financière datait à peu près de cette période, et concernait un retrait important qui faisait suite à la vente de la maison familiale. Départ précipité ? Il attendait encore un appel des Marshall pour écarter la possibilité d'un changement d'identité dans le cadre du Programme de Protection des Témoins, mais ne croyait pas réellement à cette possibilité.

En se penchant de plus près sur les relevés bancaires, une chose lui sauta aux yeux…. Un compte avait été ouvert deux jours après la fermeture du premier, au nom de Joshua Allen…. Avec la même date de naissance… Prenant attache avec l'établissement bancaire, il se fit envoyer par mail tous les documents relatifs à cette ouverture de compte…. BINGO !!!! Les photos des permis étaient les mêmes, pas besoin d'être expert pour le remarquer…Joseph et Joshua ne faisaient qu'un….. Restait à convoquer ce monsieur pour qu'il raconte sa petite histoire…..

-« Bones ?  
- Booth ? Il se passe quelque chose ?  
- Non,…. Enfin, si. J'ai retrouvé le père. Il doit venir dans les locaux du FBI d'ici une heure. Voulez-vous procéder à l'audition avec moi ?  
- Booth, je…  
- Tempérance, venez. J'ai besoin de vous, de votre manque de psychologie pour mener cet interrogatoire.  
- Seriez-vous en train de me donner un ordre ?  
- Prenez-le comme vous le voulez, mais venez ici !  
- Booth, je…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, elle n'avait plus d'interlocuteur, juste le bip bip agaçant d'un téléphone qu'on avait raccroché…. Elle avait des choses à dire à Booth, et lui était devenu horriblement professionnel. Ce changement d'attitude chez son partenaire l'étonnait, la contrariait et la peinait… Et pourtant elle se savait responsable… Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle avait cherché, en refusant de lui fournir une explication pourtant légitime… mais aurait-il compris ? Oui, bien sûr, il la connaissait assez pour comprendre… En se rendant au FBI, elle pourrait avoir cette explication…. Oui, il fallait qu'elle y aille….

Elle enfila prestement sa veste, avala au passage une gorgée de café (froid) qui la fit grimacer, se cogna le genou à un coin de table, puis failli renverser Angela en se précipitant hors de son bureau.

-« Eh !!! Attention ma chérie ! Où cours-tu comme ça ? Booth t'a encore maraboutée ?  
- Non Angie, il m'a seulement téléphoné.  
- Et toi, tu cours le rejoindre, dit-elle goguenarde  
- Angela, il a retrouvé le père…  
- Super ! L'enquête avance.... Tu pourras lui dire qu'au niveau de l'ADN la théorie est confirmée, le troisième corps est bien celui de la mère…Mais es-tu réellement obligée de te transformer en bulldozer pour aller le rejoindre ? À moins que cette précipitation ne cache quelque chose de plus profond ????  
- Je ne me transforme pas en tractopelle, c'est juste que…  
- Et c'est parti, elle se justifie… Ma chérie, pas la peine de le faire avec moi… Je comprends très bien que tu sois impatiente de le retrouver ton partenaire, il a des atouts qui ne laissent aucune fille saine d'esprit indifférente…. Quoique tu ne sois pas n'importe quelle fille…. Et je dirais même qu'il te manque autant que tu lui manques….  
- Là, Angela, c'est toi qui es partie dans ton délire…J'y vais, je te rappelle quand même qu'il y a une affaire à résoudre… Et au passage que mes relations avec Booth sont strictement professionnelles… »

Brennan se précipita vers le parking et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue…  
_Il ne m'en veut pas_, ne cessait-elle de se répéter, comme pour se convaincre… _Je suis parfois insupportable, mais il ne m'en veut pas_…  
Elle grilla les priorités, se faisant rappeler à l'ordre par la quasi-totalité des automobilistes qu'elle croisait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un simple appel de son partenaire avec réussi à la mettre dans cet état d'euphorie et d'excitation… Et si elle demandait à Angela ? Non, elle lui ferait sa tirade sur l'attirance qu'il peut y avoir entre deux personnes qui travaillent ensemble…. Elle décida de passer outre ces pensées. Il y avait un interrogatoire à mener, des explications à trouver et obtenir. Il y avait trois corps qui reposaient à l'Institut Jefferson qui n'attendaient que la vérité….


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **: Bones et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs et de la Fox. J'écris parce que cela me plait et non pour des raisons commerciales.  
**Saison :** l'histoire se situe vaguement fin de la saison 2 début de la saison 3, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas la situer dans le temps.  
**Spoiler **: aucun, enfin normalement.  
**Genre **: fiction romantico-policière (Je ne sais pas si ça existe, mais bon, ma foi,…..)  
**Rating **: K+

_Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et de commenter les chapitres. Merci aussi à celles qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte.. voici un nouveau chapitre !_

**CHAPITRE VII**  
Bones s'installa dans la pièce juxtaposant la salle d'audition. Elle observait attentivement ce qui s'y déroulait, protégée par une glace sans tain.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années patientait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se tournait les pouces à une vitesse impressionnante. Il se dégageait de lui un sentiment de mal être et de violence mal contenue.

-« Bones ? Déjà là ? »

Brennan sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de son partenaire l'avait surprise.

-« Booth !... J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.  
- Au détriment de la sécurité routière je suppose, répliqua-t-il, taquin.  
- Eh bien, ma voiture n'as rien, et je pense qu'il n'y a pas eu de dommages collatéraux…  
- Parfait. Revenons à notre affaire. »

Booth la regardait à peine. Bones s'était habituée à leurs jeux de regard, et ressentait un grand vide en l'absence de ceux-ci. Elle aurait dû lui parler, lui dire pour Parker, au lieu de se fermer comme une huitre…. Mais elle n'avait pas pu et désormais, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu ce qui la liait à son partenaire, ce petit truc en plus qui rendait leur relation si singulière.

Booth n'osait pas poser ses yeux sur sa partenaire. Il voguait en plein désarroi. C'est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait fourni aucune explication. Elle fuyait mais sans lui raconter le motif de sa décision. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour elle le fasse, mais de là à se montrer si glacial, à la limite de l'impolitesse ne lui ressemblait pas…. Mais il voulait aussi qu'elle comprenne qu'il tenait à elle, qu'elle devait avoir confiance, et non se murer dans ce genre de silence qui ne pouvait que la détruire.

-« Booth, au fait… l'ADN confirme que le troisième corps est celui de la mère….  
- Et bien allons voir ce monsieur Allen, je pense qu'il va avoir beaucoup de choses très passionnantes à nous raconter… »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils entrèrent l'un derrière l'autre et s'installèrent côte à côte, mais en respectant une distance entre eux qui limitait tout contact.

Joseph Allen transpirait. Il avait le regard fuyant maintenant. Brennan nota ces détails, et d'un vague signe le signala à son partenaire.

-« Monsieur Joseph Allen, 47 ans, ancien manœuvre, ancien docker, actuellement mécanicien… Vous aimez les métiers manuels ?  
- Euh…. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que je fais là ? ça fait des heures que j'attends, et je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi…  
- Plusieurs heures, certainement pas, une c'est tout à fait possible, tempéra Booth.  
- Enfin,… pas la peine de chipoter… je suis là pour quoi ?  
- Kereen et Isaiah ? ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
- Oui, ce sont les prénoms de mes enfants…, mais ça fait…  
- Et depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous plus de leurs nouvelles ?  
- Oh…. Au moins cinq ans…  
- Votre fille était mineure à l'époque… Elle a disparu depuis cinq longues années et ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ?  
- Ben, elle était partie avec son frère… Vous comprenez, elle était enceinte, et…  
- Je ne comprends rien du tout, le coupa Brennan, vous laissez votre fille de quinze ans se débrouiller seule et fuguer parce qu'elle est …enceinte ?  
- Oui, c'est une moins que rien ! Elle a couché avec le premier venu, et s'est retrouvé avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir… Je l'ai mise à la porte, et son frère l'a suivie. Ils n'existent plus pour moi. Ils sont morts !!!  
- Morts ? L'interpella Booth…. Comment ça morts ? Vous voulez dire physiquement morts ?  
- Ils peuvent bien l'être, qu'est-ce que ça change ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ici ? Pour me dire que mes enfants sont morts ?  
- Oui ! Vos enfants sont morts, enchaîna Bones, puisque vous les avez tués….  
- Eh ! Oh ! Taisez-vous… J'ai jamais fait ça moi, je les aimais mes gosses…  
- Au point de les tuer ? Rétorqua Brennan.  
- Eh !!! Calmez vous, je viens de vous dire que….  
- Monsieur Allen, restez assis intervint Booth, et vous Docteur Brennan, laissez-moi poser les questions.  
- Mais je…Tenta Brennan  
- Oui, je sais, ça part d'une bonne intention… Mais taisez-vous… »

Bones se tassa sur sa chaise, une moue boudeuse sur le visage… « _Puisque c'est comme ça, je n'interviendrai plus, _pensa-t-elle. _Il pourrait me supplier à genoux je le laisserai se débrouiller seul… Mais pourquoi je reste au fait ? Il n'a pas besoin de moi on dirait…_ »

Elle esquissa le mouvement de se lever pour partir. Sans la regarder, Booth posa sa main sur son bras et d'une pression ferme lui intima l'ordre de rester assise là. Elle n'osa plus bouger.  
-« Bien monsieur Allen, Pouvez-vous me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Ben… Ma fille Kereen, m'a froidement dit lors du repas qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle voulait le garder. Le ton est monté, je lui ai dit que si elle gardait ce… cet enfant, cette maison n'était plus la sienne. Isaiah a pris le parti de sa sœur, m'a traité de père indigne, et m'a jeté son verre d'eau à la figure avant de quitter la pièce. Leur mère s'est interposée, et ils sont montés dans leurs chambres. Le lendemain, ils ne sont pas rentrés de l'école. J'ai compris qu'ils étaient partis quand je suis allé dans leur chambre, et que j'ai trouvé les commodes et les armoires vides.  
- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir averti la police de leur disparition ?  
- Parce que c'était inutile, et que je n'allais pas revenir sur ma parole. Kereen a voulu garder cet enfant, elle est partie et elle est sortie de ma vie à ce moment-là… C'est comme si je n'avais jamais eu d'enfants.  
- Elle est bien jolie votre histoire, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer… »

Booth jeta les clichés pris sur les lieux de la découverte des corps, et ceux réalisés pendant les différents examens à l'Institut Jefferson.

- « Vous voyez, là ? Il y a trois corps, dont deux réduits à l'état de squelette…  
- L'un est celui d'un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, enchaina Bones, et ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il est attaché avec une cordelette d'escalade à un autre corps, celui d'une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans qui, pour info, n'était pas enceinte, et ne l'avait jamais été… »

Tempérance laissa sa phrase en suspens, se leva et sortit de la pièce, son portable s'étant mis à vibrer…

Joseph Allen se décomposa sous le coup de l'émotion

-« Pas enceinte ? Mais… Mais…  
- Mais votre fille vous a menti….Finit Booth à sa place. Que s'est-il REELLEMENT passé ce jour là, monsieur Allen ? »

Il fut interrompu par Bones qui ouvrant la porte, lui fit signe de la suivre dans le couloir…

-« Je viens d'avoir Hodgins… La mère est morte par absorption médicamenteuse. Aucun coup, aucunes traces suspectes… En inspectant les vêtements, Camille a trouvé une lettre dont le contenu est à moitié effacé par la pluie… Angela est en train de l'analyser et nous fournira les résultats au plus vite…  
- Bon, il n'a pas tué sa femme… Mais ses enfants ????  
- Eux il n'a pas hésité… cet homme se sent en danger, il a fait quelque chose… et ces meurtres en découlent… »

Ils retournèrent tous deux en salle d'audition, et sans un mot, attendirent que Joseph Allen avoue… Le temps s'écoula lentement…. Au bout de plusieurs longues et interminables minutes, Booth demanda :

-« Alors Monsieur Allen, vous n'avez toujours rien à nous dire ?  
- Je… J'ai… J'ai tué mes enfants… Je les ai tués, tous les deux, vous m'entendez ? ajouta celui-ci, au bord de l'hystérie.  
- Oui, mais comment ? Insista Booth  
- J'ai quitté mon travail plus tôt. J'ai attendu devant le lycée. J'ai vu Kereen monter dans la voiture d'Isaiah. Ils avaient l'air heureux et détendus, ça m'a mis en colère. Je les ai suivis pendant une dizaine de kilomètres. Je me suis rapproché et j'ai percuté leur voiture. Ils se sont arrêtés sur le bas-côté de la route. Je suis moi aussi descendu de ma voiture. Ils ont voulu s'enfuir quand ils m'ont reconnu. J'ai frappé Kereen au niveau de la nuque avec une clé à molette que j'avais dans ma mallette à outils. Je n'ai frappé qu'une seule fois, elle est tombée morte… Je croyais qu'elle était juste évanouie…  
Son frère est tombé à genoux à ses côtés. Il pleurait. Il m'a hurlé que je l'avais tuée, il n'arrêtait pas de hurler son nom, alors je l'ai frappé aussi… Mais comme il respirait encore, alors je lui ai scié la tête, pour faire cesser les cris… Mais j'ai buté contre les vertèbres.  
Puis je les ai attachés ensemble, et je les ai enterrés, puisque de toute façon ils avaient décidé de fuir ensemble…Je n'avais pas le choix….. »

Brennan et Booth regardèrent Joseph Allen, écœurés. Ils avaient déjà vu et entendu des confessions à la limite de l'insoutenable, mais qu'un père puisse faire cela à ses propres enfants…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer **: Bones et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs et de la Fox. J'écris parce que cela me plait et non pour des raisons commerciales.  
**Saison :** l'histoire se situe vaguement fin de la saison 2 début de la saison 3, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas la situer dans le temps.  
**Spoiler **: aucun, enfin normalement.  
**Genre **: fiction romantico-policière (Je ne sais pas si ça existe, mais bon, ma foi,…..)  
**Rating **: K+

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Le silence devint pesant dans la pièce, l'air quasiment irrespirable. Personne n'arrivait à sortir le premier mot, et pourtant il fallait bien faire avancer l'audition…

Bones et son partenaire se regardaient fixement. Aucun des deux ne voulait prendre la décision de continuer l'entretien, ils se sentaient tous deux nauséeux. Sur un hochement de tête, ils décidèrent que ce serait à l'Agent Spécial du FBI de poursuivre…  
Finalement, il se lança :

- « Bien. Et pour votre femme ?  
- Quoi ma femme ?  
- Oui, elle a disparu aussi selon vos voisins… Enfin, vos anciens voisins…  
- Je m'en moque, on a divorcé.  
- La maison était à vos deux noms, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous seul avez touché l'argent de la vente et l'avez ensuite transféré vers un compte que vous avez ouvert sous un faux nom ?  
- Elle est partie. Elle a dépensé des sommes folles pour fêter les anniversaires de Kereen et Isaiah, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Vous comprenez, on ne roulait pas sur l'or… Alors cet argent, c'est le mien, et pas question de le partager avec elle si elle revient…  
- Vous avez une manière bien particulière de voir les choses monsieur Allen.  
- Oui, mais c'est la mienne. Ma femme est devenue à moitié folle quand les enfants sont partis. Après le divorce, elle a continué à les chercher, mais moi depuis, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles, je vous le jure !!! »

Booth eut le sentiment que sur la disparition de sa femme, Joseph Allen était innocent… Il décida de mettre de fin à l'interrogatoire, et le fit conduire en détention après l'avoir inculpé d'homicide volontaire sur ses deux enfants.

Brennan était sortie dans le couloir. Elle attendait, appuyée contre le mur, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit le pas si caractéristique de son partenaire se rapprocher d'elle.  
Elle esquissa un vague et timide sourire, mais lui ne se départit pas de son air sérieux. « _Ça y est, j'ai dépassé les limites…_ » Pensa-t-elle, » _Nos relations vont de nouveau devenir strictement professionnelles _». Et elle eut des regrets. « _Il faut que je lui parle. Mais pas maintenant. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment _». Son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer « _Sauvée par le gong _». C'était Angela.

-« Oh ! Angela, tu as du nouveau pour moi ?  
- J'ai réussi à reconstituer la lettre.  
- Génial… Tu peux m'en communiquer les grandes lignes ?  
- En fait, je préfèrerais que vous veniez ici… Vous avez fini d'interroger le père ?  
- Oui… il dormira en prison dès ce soir.  
- Un sauvage en moins dans les rues, c'est déjà ça de gagné… Tu viens avec Booth ? Ou il faut que je fasse moi-même la demande ? » Ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

Brennan regarda Booth. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard. Elle mit la main sur le micro du téléphone, et lui expliqua :

-« C'est Angela, elle a réussi à reconstituer la lettre, mais apparemment elle préfère que nous la rejoignons. Ça vous dérange de m'emmener ? Cet interrogatoire m'a épuisée, je préfère ne pas conduire…  
- Bon et bien allons voir ce que madame Allen a écrit… »

Brennan expliqua rapidement la situation à Angela et raccrocha. Elle fixa Booth puis tournant les talons et avançant dans le couloir, elle lui lança :  
« Eh bien, en route ! »

Celui-ci ne put que s'exécuter en maugréant sur les femmes et leurs humeurs versatiles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer **: Bones et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs et de la Fox. J'écris parce que cela me plait et non pour des raisons commerciales.  
**Saison :** l'histoire se situe vaguement fin de la saison 2 début de la saison 3, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas la situer dans le temps.  
**Spoiler **: aucun, enfin normalement.  
**Genre **: fiction romantico-policière (Je ne sais pas si ça existe, mais bon, ma foi,…..)  
**Rating **: K+

_Un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu de commentaires sur le précédent chapitre, mais voici le suivant!!! _

**CHAPITRE IX**

Le trajet fut long et silencieux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Booth qui alluma la radio. Il se mit à fredonner chaque titre qui était diffusé.

Bones observait son partenaire à la dérobée. Il fixait la route. La circulation était fluide, chose exceptionnel à Washington. N'y tenant plus, Bones rompit le silence.

-« Booth… ?  
- Mmmm Mmmm  
- Je vous ai connu plus bavard…  
- Vous ne voulez pas parler, c'est ça ?  
- Je croyais que vous étiez fatiguée…  
- Pour conduire, oui, mais pas pour discuter… Mais vous apparemment vous ne voulez pas, en tout cas pas avec moi…  
- Ecoutez Bones (elle lui fit les gros yeux). Oui, je continuerai à vous appeler Bones, que ça vous plaise ou non. Je ne comprends pas votre attitude depuis quelques jours. Vous êtes en colère, vous êtes en pleurs, vous êtes glaciale, mais vous n'avez plus rien à voir avec ma partenaire, celle avec qui j'aime travailler… Comme si notre complicité était morte. Alors, tant que vous ne me direz pas ce qui vous turlupine, je ne vous poserais plus de questions,. C'est à vous de me dire ce qui se passe. »

Et il sortit de la voiture…

-« Booth, en fait, je… »

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'Institut Jefferson. Booth était déjà descendu de voiture, il attendait que Brennan en fasse autant. Elle se retrouva à parler seule… « _Décidément, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment _» se dit-elle « _mais il semble si énervé, pas la peine d'en rajouter_… »

Se précipitant pour sortir et fermer la porte, elle se coinça les doigts dans la portière…

-« Aïe !!!!!  
- Bones, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?  
- Mmm, marmonna-t-elle les doigts dans la bouche, je me suis coincée les doigts dans la portière en descendant…  
- Faites-moi voir ça…. Oh, ce n'est rien… Vous passerez votre main sous l'eau froide quand nous serons rentrés et ça ira mieux.  
- Booth, je ne suis plus une enfant, je sais ce qu'il faut faire…. »

Ils discutaient ainsi en traversant les différentes salles de l'Institut Jefferson. Ils le faisaient toujours en arrivant au bas de la plate-forme, quand Angela vint à leur rencontre.

-« Eh bien, ça va mieux tous les deux on dirait, lança-t-elle, mutine  
- Angela ! rétorquèrent-ils, en chœur…

Booth enchaina directement.

- « Bon, cette lettre, que raconte-t-elle ?  
- venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer l'excellent travail que j'ai effectué, pour lequel vous pourriez quand même me féliciter, même si je ne cours pas après les compliments, parce que ça me gêne…  
- oh, merci Angie, lui répondit Brennan, peut-on voir cette fameuse lettre ?  
- Mais de rien ma chérie, surtout quand c'est aussi sincère…. Enfin bref, passons, la voici… »

Elle leur donna à chacun un exemplaire. Ils se penchèrent avec attention sur les mots tracés par la mère et retrouvés par Angela

_Si vous trouvez cette lettre, c'est que vous aurez trouvé mon corps._

Mes enfants ont disparu il y a environ 5 ans. Je sais désormais que mon ex-mari Joseph Allen n'est pas étranger à cette disparition.

Il y a cinq ans, notre fille Kereen a lancé une véritable bombe lors du repas : mon ex-mari l'avait violée à plusieurs reprises et elle était enceinte.

Mes pires soupçons avaient alors été confirmés. Depuis quelques mois déjà, j'avais remarqué que le regard de Joseph vis-à-vis de notre fille avait changé. Il ne la regardait plus avec les yeux d'un père, mais avec ceux d'un pervers. Et j'avais eu peur d'intervenir durant ces longs mois, mon ex-mari pouvant être très violent.

J'ai vu ma fille, ma petite Kereen, enfant si enjouée, s'éteindre peu à peu. J'ai vu la colère et la rage dans les yeux de mon fils Isaiah à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur son père, jusqu'à ce que ce regard se transforme en haine.

Ce repas a dégénéré. J'ai du m'interposer pour qu'il n'y ait pas de violences ce soir là. Les enfants sont montés dans leurs chambres. Moi, j'ai refusé de dormir dans la même pièce, dans le même lit que celui qui désormais n'était plus mon mari…

Je me suis assoupie sur le canapé. Pendant la nuit, j'ai surpris mon fils et ma fille en train de déménager leurs affaires. Je les ai suppliés de ne pas partir. Ils m'ont répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, qu'ils devaient partir. Ma fille m'a longuement serré dans ses bras, en me répétant sans cesse qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle m'aimerait toujours et me murmura pour que son frère n'entende pas « Je ne suis pas enceinte. Il m'a violé, mais je ne suis pas enceinte ». Mon fils m'a également embrassé, et m'a assuré qu'il trouverait un moyen pour me donner régulièrement de leurs nouvelles. Lorsqu'ils sont partis au lycée ce matin là, j'ai su au fond de moi que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais mes enfants.

Etrangement, après leur départ, mon mari était devenu beaucoup plus serein, comme libéré d'un poids. La situation entre nous a continué de se dégrader au point que nous avons rapidement divorcés. Il n'y avait rien à sauver dans notre union de toute façon.

J'ai continué à célébrer les anniversaires de mes enfants, pour ne pas les oublier, et pour que personne ne les oublie. Les gens ont cru que je devenais folle. Qui ne le serait pas devenu à ma place ? J'attendais de leurs nouvelles. En vain. Je n'ai jamais rien reçu… alors j'ai cessé d'attendre.

Je suis partie. J'ai laissé à Joseph le soin de vendre la maison. Il pouvait garder l'argent pour lui, je m'en moquais. Il m'avait fait perdre ce que je chérissais le plus au monde : mes enfants.

Je me suis lancée à leur recherche, questionnant tous leurs amis, mais ils s'étaient comme envolés, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

J'ai fini par interroger mon ex-mari. Arrogant, il m'a juste répondu « Bon débarras ! ». J'ai su qu'il avait commis l'irréparable…. Je l'ai harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il me raconte ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a tout avoué, dans les moindres détails, n'en négligeant aucun, pour me faire souffrir, et ça le fit rire de me voir vomir. J'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé. Lorsqu'il m'a dit ce qu'il avait fait des corps, je l'ai giflé et je suis partie. J'avais décidé de les rejoindre.

Aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour sur cette terre. J'ai pris assez de médicaments pour m'endormir sans souffrir. J'ai retrouvé leurs corps. Leurs âmes m'appellent. Il est temps que je retrouve mes enfants.

Sarah Allen

Brennan et Booth restèrent longtemps silencieux…

Booth leva enfin la tête, plia soigneusement la feuille que lui avait remis Angela, et déclara :  
-« Je crois que l'enquête est terminée. Nous savons ce qui s'est passé… »


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer **: Bones et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs et de la Fox. J'écris parce que cela me plait et non pour des raisons commerciales.  
**Saison :** l'histoire se situe vaguement fin de la saison 2 début de la saison 3, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas la situer dans le temps.  
**Spoiler **: aucun, enfin normalement.  
**Genre **: fiction romantico-policière (Je ne sais pas si ça existe, mais bon, ma foi,…..)  
**Rating **: K+

_**Voilà, cet fini... c'est le dernier chapitre...contente d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec vous....j'en ai une autre en cours, mais ma muse a semble-t-il décidé d'aller inspirer d'autres personnes.... et sans le vouloir quand j'ai commencé cette seconde fic, j'ai inclus des noms et des situations qui apparaissent dans les spoilers de la saison en cours!!! enfin bre,je vais attendre la fin de la saison 5 pour me remettre à l'écriture!! encore merci pour votre soutien!**_

**CHAPITRE X**

Brennan mit son rapport sur la pile. Elle venait de passer une éternité à rédiger les documents habituels…

Angela se profila dans l'embrasure de la porte, à laquelle elle frappa légèrement

-« Toc ! Toc ! Je peux, Sweetie ?  
- Bien sûr, tu es toujours la bienvenue Angela…  
- Dis-moi, tu as parlé avec Booth ?  
- Pour tout te dire, j'ai essayé… mais ça a été comme parler à un mur…. Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec lui… Enfin, je n'ai jamais trop su en fait… il ne rentre pas dans les schémas anthropologiques courants…  
- Ma chérie, tous les hommes ne sont pas des sujets d'étude potentiels et Booth encore moins que les autres…. Il est en bas dans le salon, tu sais, et je crois même qu'il t'attend….  
- Il est encore là ????  
- Oui. Il a tué ces deux dernières heures à essayer de discuter avec Hodgins et Zach …. Essai non transformé, Zach et lui ne sont pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde, et Jack a fait le tour de tous les sujets qu'ils pouvaient aborder, il a même tenté un détour par la théorie des conspirations…. Tout le monde y a mis de la bonne volonté….. Booth t'attend chérie… Il est temps que vous discutiez sérieusement.  
- Angela, je ne suis pas sûre de…  
- Sûre, pas sûre…. Pour une scientifique, je te trouve bien hésitante !  
- J'ai … peur…  
- De Booth ? Ou de toi ? la phrase d'Angela resta en suspens avant que celle-ci ne poursuive...

- Bon, là tu arrêtes de réfléchir et tu viens avec moi, il faut crever l'abcès… Laisse tomber tes dossiers, de toute façon, ils ne vont pas disparaître… le travail qu'on laisse ne disparaît jamais subitement de nos bureaux, dit-elle en traînant son amie par le bras.

Elles arrivèrent au salon. Il y régnait une ambiance étrange, indéfinissable…

-« Nous n'interrompons rien j'espère ? demanda Angela  
- Non, rien du tout, lui répondit Jack.

Booth se leva. Il regardait tempérance à la dérobée. Hésitant, il finit par lâcher :

-« Bon, moi, je vais y aller… J'ai beaucoup de travail pour demain et ces dernières journées n'ont pas été de tout repos… »

Il laissa sa phrase planer, attendant sans doute que quelqu'un la rattrape au vol… « _Réagis, Bones, bon sang, réagis !_ » songea-t-il… Mais sa coéquipière semblait perdue dans ses pensées. « _Mais pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne fais rien ? Décidément je ne te comprends pas…. _» Il esquissa un demi-tour, prêt à quitter les lieux.

Angela donna un coup de coude à Brennan, l'incitant fermement à réagir.  
Bousculée, Tempérance réagit enfin…

-« Booth ?  
- Oui ? Il s'était retourné, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.  
- Je…. Ma voiture est restée sur le parking du FBI, ça vous ennuierait de me déposer pour que je puisse la récupérer ?  
- Non, pas du tout…. Allons-y…. Bonne soirée à tous » lança-t-il à la cantonade…

Brennan descendit les quelques marches immédiatement suivie par son partenaire.

Angela les regarda partir…

-« Et bien, ce n'est pas gagné….  
- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas gagné ? lui demanda Jack  
- Ben eux deux…. Brennan et Booth…. Ils sont comme chien et chat en apparence, mais je sais qu'ils s'aiment sans pouvoir se l'avouer…  
- Angela, laisse-les se débrouiller seuls, il leur faut sans doute beaucoup plus de temps qu'à nous… » Lui murmura Jack à l'oreille….

Bones et Booth étaient arrivés devant la voiture. Ils s'installèrent en silence. Ils prirent la direction du FBI, toujours silencieusement. Booth alluma la radio. Bones l'éteignit. Sans un regard pour sa partenaire, Booth appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton « POWER » de l'autoradio, et s'ingénia à monter le son au-delà des limites du raisonnable. Bones soupira, assez fort pour que le conducteur entende. Elle se pencha pour éteindre, et laissa sa main sur le bouton…

-« Booth, arrêtons ce petit jeu stupide…  
- Quel jeu ? J'ai envie d'écouter de la musique, répondit-il innocemment….  
- Booth …. S'il vous plait… c'est déjà bien assez difficile pour moi, alors si en plus vous faites tout pour couvrir le son de ma voix, je ne vais jamais y arriver…  
- Arriver à quoi Bones ?  
- À vous parler…. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée….  
- Il va falloir vous décider…. Sinon, je peux toujours remettre la radio…, ajouta-t-il malicieux.  
- Arrêtez-vous !  
- Mais nous sommes en pleine voie, là !  
- Mais non, tournez à gauche, il y a un parc et un parking… Vous n'êtes pas attentif, et ce que je veux vous dire est très important…  
- Ok chef !  
- Ne m'appelez pas Chef non plus…. Déjà pour Bones, je ne suis pas d'accord… »

Booth sortit de la voie express et stationna le véhicule sur le parking… Il attendit… Bones ne semblait pas prête à parler, et le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Brennan regardait par la vitre, jouait avec ses boucles d'oreille, cherchant en vain le courage de se lancer. « _Comment va-t-il le prendre ?_ » se demanda-t-elle. « _Je suis dans une situation embarrassante, et je ne sais pas comment faire… alors Brennan, décide-toi, il y a un postulat scientifique pour chaque situation, tu le sais…._ »

Dans le même laps de temps, Booth s'impatientait. Il pianotait des doigts sur le volant, faisant plusieurs fois le tour de celui-ci…. Il soupira fortement, au point d'embuer le pare-brise.

-« Bones, je ne vais pas attendre des heures que vous vous décidiez à parler…. Si vous ne le faites pas dans les prochaines secondes, je remets le contact et je vous dépose à votre voiture…. »

Il avança sa main vers le trousseau de clés. Il s'apprêtait à tourner celle-ci quand…

Tempérance lui retint la main. Elle le suppliait du regard… « _Oh ! Ce regard !_ » Songea-t-il « _Je ne peux pas lui résister si elle me regarde comme ça _». Et il ôta sa main des clés.

- « C'est Parker. Il m'a demandé de devenir votre amoureuse et sa deuxième maman. »

Bones prit une grande respiration avant d'enchainer.

-« Moi je n'ai fait qu'aller de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, je ne sais pas ce que c'est une famille. Je vous apprécie en tant que coéquipier, d'ailleurs tout le monde trouve que nous formons une bonne équipe. Mais nous ne sommes pas une famille. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre fils a dit ça , ni ce qui a pu lui faire penser que nous puissions être une famille…. Je suis perturbée par ça Booth, c'est pour ça que je voulais partir au Congo, ça m'aurait permis de réfléchir, sauf que vous avez débarqué sur la passerelle d'embarquement, que je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi depuis, que je n'ai pas pu réfléchir à tout ça… »

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, bien calée dans le siège, guettant la réaction de son partenaire, anxieuse et impatiente.

-"Bones, reprenez votre respiration et répétez-moi ce que vous a dit Parker, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien compris… Il veut que vous soyez…  
- Votre amoureuse, votre petite amie, votre fiancée…. Sa deuxième maman….  
- Il ne manque pas d'imagination ….. » Et Booth partit dans un grand éclat de rire….

- Et ça vous fait rire ? Lui rétorqua Brennan, à moitié vexée .  
- Ben oui, je trouve ça amusant…. Ce que je trouve particulièrement drôle, c'est que vous vous sentiez obligée de réfléchir aux propos d'un enfant de 5 ans…. Enfin Bones, soyez sérieuse, ce ne sont que des mots d'enfant… » Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux…

- Mots d'enfant, mots d'enfant… Vous connaissez la sagesse populaire qui veut que la vérité sorte de la bouche des enfants…. Alors si Parker l'a dit… Que dois-je comprendre ?  
- Mais Bones, il n'y a rien à comprendre… Parker vous aime beaucoup, et il a compris que je ne vivrais plus jamais avec sa mère… Comme elle a rencontré quelqu'un, il veut la même chose pour moi… Et comme vous êtes ma partenaire, il n'est pas allé chercher bien loin, …  
- C'est limite vexant ce que vous dites, là… Je ne suis qu'un « Bouche-trou »…  
- Non pas du tout…. Vous êtes intelligente, séduisante, et vous êtes ma partenaire » Dit-il en la fixant bien.

À ces mots, dans l'obscurité relative de l'habitacle, Tempérance se sentit rougir…

-« En fait, Parker a senti que j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour vous, et à son âge, affection et amour sont des choses identiques. Je tiens à vous donc je vous aime….. Vous suivez Bones ???  
- Euh… oui… Non…. Je ne sais pas….  
- Vous vous compliquez l'existence à vous poser des questions inutiles…  
- Non, je veux dire …. Vous m'aimez beaucoup ? Vous tenez à moi ? Vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit avant….  
- Il y a un temps pour tout… Et je mets juste des mots sur quelque chose que je vous ai déjà prouvé…À plusieurs reprises si je me souviens bien…. En vous sauvant la vie par exemple…. »

Bones resta songeuse… C'est vrai qu'elle avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de se rendre compte de la fidélité de son partenaire à son égard, mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte d'une relation professionnelle normale… Mais vue sous cet angle, cette relation prenait un jour nouveau. Elle pouvait désormais analyser les choses différemment…

-« Et Moi ? Je représente quoi à vos yeux ? « Demanda-t-il, joueur….

Brennan plongea son regard dans le sien… Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui dire que lui aussi avait désormais une place importante dans sa vie, la question l'avait prise au dépourvu, alors qu'elle découlait logiquement de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Elle se rendait compte que les petites remarques d'Angela étaient fondées, que si Booth tenait à elle, elle tenait aussi à lui, plus qu'à n'importe qui. Il était ce rocher dont elle avait besoin dans sa vie, et pas uniquement son partenaire d'enquête… Elle baissa la tête, confuse, et ajouta…

-« Vous aussi Booth, vous comptez beaucoup pour moi… qui aurait dit qu'un jour je prononcerais ces mots ???  
- Angela peut être ? » Lui répondit-il en souriant tendrement…

Elle lui rendit son sourire…. Décidément, il fallait qu'il ait toujours le dernier mot….

**THE END**


End file.
